batmananthologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brass utility belt
250px|thumb|The brass utility belt, worn on the [[1st Generation Batsuit|original Batsuit.]] 250px|thumb|Bloodied belt, worn on the [[2nd Generation Batsuit.]] The brass utility belt was the original utility belt on Bruce Wayne's first two Batsuits. It featured a sliding device that would bring larger gadgets from the back of the belt to the front. The buckle had no bat-emblem, unlike all the others that followed. Storage Capsules 250px|right|thumb|[[Smoke capsule|White smoke, green KO gas, blue napalm and red explosive.]] The belt held four capsules that contained a different color coded chemical weapon in each. These included white smoke, blue napalm, red explosive and green KO gas. Smoke capsules were used often early in Batman's career and the blue napalm was used against Catwoman. It is unknown if the explosive and KO gas were ever used in the field. Slider Wayne could somehow activate a sliding device that would deliver larger gadgets from the back of the belt without touching it. It is unknown how this was activated. The primary tool used with this device was the spring-action reel, which was stored separately next to its grappling hook attachment on the back of the belt. Gadgets on the back Items aside from capsules and the slider varied depending on the mission *Spring-action reel **Grappling hook attachments **Speargun attachment **Bola launcher attachment *Zip-line grapple *Batarang (Later replaced with the Super-Batarang) *2 ninja wheels *Blowgun *Batmobile communicator *Tracer *Time bomb Behind the Scenes Script description 230px|thumb|Early [[Bob Ringwood design]] Sam Hamm described the belt differently than the traditional design from the comics and final film. The belt had a button pad, which would later be used on the black utility belt in Batman Forever. The spring-action reel device was built into the belt itself. After Batman would throw a Batarang, he would hook the end of the line into the reel device in his belt to ascend. The belt also played a key role in more elaborate version of the scene where the Joker enters Vicki Vale's apartment. Bruce enters her apartment with the belt in a briefcase, as he "feels naked without it." Bruce uses bomb disposal equipment to check Joker's package before alloying her to open it. Bruce makes sure to hide the belt from Vicki and Joker's view, and instead the metal plate the belt takes Joker's bullet when he holds the bag that its in just before Joker's gun fires. In the final film belt is never shown off of the Batsuit. Design The original belts were put together and painted by Paul Barrett-Brown, with input by John Evans, Anton Furst and various producers and studio executives. According to Furst, director Tim Burton, Furst and Ringwood all disliked the traditional bright yellow color of Batman's uitilty belt, so it was originally decided that it would be black. After producers learned of fan outrage at the lack of a yellow belt, the design team was pressured into using it. Furst came up the 'brass' color compromise. Evans came up with idea for a hi-tech sliding device, of which was approved by Burton. Creating the Prop 250px|thumb|[[Tony Dunsterville made the original buckles]] The functional buckles were made by Tony Dunsterville in aluminum. Paul Barret-Brown built the the standard utility belt props. The belt itself was made out of a material used to mend baggage carousels at airports.Creative Spotlights VIN BURNHAM - INTERNATIONAL AWARD-WINNING COSTUME AND CREATURE DESIGNER - "The belt was made out of a material used to mend carousels at airports. ... Tony Dunsterville who machined the belt buckles and emblems in aluminium before casting them in resins." The buckle and chest emblem were created in aluminum then molded in silicone and finally cast in epoxy resin.Batman-On-Film - INTERVIEW: Vin Burnham November 27, 2009 by Paul Wares - "The emblem and belt buckles were being machined in aluminum before being molded in silicone and cast in epoxy resin." John Evans built a belt with a motorized sliding device from one of the Dunsterville belts. In order for the device to function the capsules had to removed, creating continuity issue between shots in the film. The belts used in the sequel are very similar, the exact differences unknown. Legacy Gallery Brass belt.png|Photograph FurstianBelt.jpg|Photograph BucklingBrass.jpg|Buckle screencap GoldBelt.jpg|Photograph Bronze Utility Belt.png|Screencap GlovesBelt.png| BlurryVHSyoutube.jpg|''Making of a Hero'' screencap Utility Belt Poster.png|Brass belt in the Batman character poster from Returns Blackman&Anal.png|Worn by 'Blackman' on the cover of Erotic Adventures of Blackman & Anal Woman KevinBelt.png|Silent Bob's brass utility belt References External links * Utility Belt at DC Comics Database Category:Batman's utility belts